This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This proposal will examine the central hypothesis that: Non-transferrin bound iron (NTBI) associated with intravenous iron supplementation in hemodialysis patients produces significant cytokine activation, oxidative stress and DNA damage. Study Aims: 1. To study the relationship between cytokine activation, inflammation and oxidative stress induced by intravenous iron administration. 2. To determine if oxidative stress from IV iron causes DNA damage in polymorphnuclear cells (PBMC's). 3. To compare the magnitude of cytokine activation, inflammation and oxidative stress and DNA damage produced by relative labile (iron surcrose) and stable (iron dextran) iron preparations.